This disclosure is directed towards power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is directed toward power machines capable of being operably coupled to implements, the implements that can be coupled to such power machines, and the performance of such coupled power machines and implements. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Some examples of work vehicle power machines include loaders, excavators, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few.
Some power machines can be operably coupled to implements that are capable of cooperating with the power machine to perform various tasks. For example, some loaders have lift arms that are capable of having a wide variety of implements operably coupled to them, ranging from a simple bucket or blade to relatively complex implements, such as planers and graders, that have work devices capable of performing various tasks. Many implements are likewise configured to be coupled to a variety of different power machine models or even types, such that a particular implement can be used with multiple different power machines. Examples of a few of these implement types include planers, mowers, stump grinders, backhoes, slab cutters, and snow blowers. There are many other types of such implements as well.
Certain implements require a specific level of supplied power from a power machine to which it is coupled to operate properly. For example, some implements have actuators that may require more (i.e. a higher flow rate) pressurized hydraulic fluid than is provided by a standard loader of a given type. Such implements are sometimes referred to as high flow implements. Certain power machines are capable of selectively supplying an increased flow rate of pressurized hydraulic fluid (“high flow”) to such implements. Alternatively, certain implements may not function properly and may even be damaged when exposed to this so-called high flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid. Some implements (such as, for example, a planer) are intended to be operated while the power machine to which they are attached is moving. Often, these types of implements deliver their best performance at a particular travel speed or above or below a particular travel speed. Since implements are frequently designed to work with a variety of different power machine models or types, the potential exists for an implement to be used in a way that delivers less than optimal performance, or that may even damage the implement.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.